


Like A Protection

by Eydol



Series: Yustelle Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: She didn't know what a high five was at first, but since her first time, she enjoyed it every time.





	Like A Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Yustelle Week Day 3: High Five/Handshake

            Estelle liked high five since her first one. It was like a symbol of her freedom, given by Yuri when they left the castle through the sewer. Even though it shouldn’t have been, it was a good memory, and she kept it deep inside her heart for when she felt alone.

            High fives with Yuri was special to her. It was saying “You did a good job”. It was saying “See, together, we can overcome everything. I believe in you, in us.” When they did it, her heart beated faster, and she was really happy, like a child opening his birthday present. She liked it. No, she _loved_ it.

            She understood soon enough that it wasn’t only the high five she enjoyed. She liked touching Yuri’s hands, his skin, feeling his warmth. It was as if he was wrapping her with it, protecting her from the world outside. It was stupid, because Yuri protected her, but he wanted her to experience everything, so why would he protect her from the outside? But then she understood. She understood it wasn’t that he was protecting her, it was her feeling safe when he was around. How she was happy when he was her, and lonely and sad when he wasn’t. How she disliked when he was flirting with other women. _And she knew._ She knew what it meant.

“Estelle, good job!”

            Yuri raised his right hand, his left holding the panner where presents for children had been in. There was a gentle smile on his lips, and Estelle’s heart started running. She did high five, enjoying the moment as always, and before she was even able to stop herself, her lips met his. She thought he would reject, but he didn’t. She heard children say “Erk! Do it in your room!” but none of them care.

            For sure, now, high five would have a better savour.


End file.
